


Kismet

by indiglow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiglow/pseuds/indiglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU. Five days, one best man, one maid of honor. Two strangers drawn by fate. The affair begins. “You two have been doing each other all week, haven’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

  
**kis-met**

_-noun_

1\. fate; destiny.

2\. a predetermined course of events.

\---

This was _such_ a bad idea, she thought, but just as quickly as it came, the notion disappeared when his mouth found the sensitive spot behind her ear, teeth tugging at the skin and her mind went blank with pleasure.

The closet was dark, hidden in the back of the reception where no one would think anything of it, except perhaps the many staff members who ambled back and forth, but they were far too busy, serving food and filling wine glasses to pay attention to either of the two people that had quietly slipped in or the muffled noises that flitted out.

She had the easiest means to escape the reception. As the maid of honor, there were always things to do despite the main event being over - the cake, the limo, the resort where the newly-wedded couple would enjoy their honeymoon in secluded bliss. With a slip of her dress tucked in one hand, she quickly made her way down the winding grand staircase when she spotted the closet. Looking over her shoulder, she swept the area for any suspicion or glance in her direction, but luckily enough, no one seemed to care that the Avatar had made such a hasty departure.

She anxiously paced back and forth in the small space, clutching the bouquet of soft peonies and freesia in one hand. Her breath hitched when he appeared in the entrance, his tall form blocking most of the chandelier’s twinkling lights. His lean fingers were already pulling at the tie around his neck as he made hasty strides toward her.

As the best man and cohort to the sometimes-absentminded lady in question, he was quick to make excuses to follow her under the cover of lending a hand a few minutes after her departure. Neither bride, groom, nor any of the wedding party suspected any less or more on the matter, each person was well aware of the maid of honor’s nature as he abruptly fled the table. And it was the fleeting hint of shimmering wine that caught his eye and as he neared, there was nothing more alluring than the glow of her bright cerulean eyes in the blanket of shadows.

Seconds slowly passed between them as they stood there, staring at each other. It was odd how they had come together, strangers from different lives and yet, there was an undeniable connection that meant so much more than attraction and lust. A bubble surrounded them, isolating them from the rest of the world. _This_ was different.

A sudden shout over his shoulder wrenched their gazes to the open doorway, before he swiftly closed it and in the darkness, the unasked question in his eyes appeared. He had left his jacket behind on the chair, flinging the tie to the corner and she, having already tossed the bouquet to the side, slipped her heels off.

As his hands reached for her and his mouth claimed her, all that mattered in this moment was them.

\---

_Her eyes squinted painfully at the wide landscape of dazzling sunshine, towering buildings, and overwhelming chaos of Satomobiles that greeted her. There was nothing like the hustle and bustle of Republic City that made her heart ache for her old home on Air Temple Island._

_Stepping off the boat, Korra absentmindedly scratched Naga’s head as they walked toward the port. Standing on the tips of her toes, she tried to find the person who was supposed to meet her there. Crowds of people milled about and shuffled past her, not sparing her a second look as they carried on their way. She wondered if she should just swim to the island instead and meet them later._

_But her best friend was getting married in a week’s time and she had promised to help with whatever she could. Considering she was the Avatar with an array of responsibilities, Korra had had to forcefully put her foot down to be able to visit and with Tenzin and Katara’s support, the White Lotus, along with other governmental dignitaries, had reluctantly agreed to the week of vacation._

_She almost snorted at the word. Vacation. Knowing her best friend, she would never have a moment of relaxation and would probably be dragged all over town. Tossing her bag over one shoulder, she turned around and spotted a man leaning against an archway. She noticed his bag lying next to his feet and realized he had also been on the same boat as her. His raven black hair was messy, untamed as it blew in the wind._

_“Excuse me,” she asked politely. His eyes flickered open to reveal vibrant gold, causing her to stare for a moment, before she shook her head and continued. “Do you know what time it is? I’m waiting for someone and I have no idea how long they’re going to take.”_

_“I—“ He opened his mouth to answer, when a large tongue licked the side of his face.  Both froze for a brief second and turned to see Naga eagerly wagging her tail as she woofed, head tilted curiously._

_“Oh spirits, I’m so sorry, sir,” Korra fumbled apologetically, hands wringing, before she lightly tapped her friend on the nose. “Naga! We don’t lick strangers.”_

_Long fingers encased in a fingerless glove reached up to wipe off the slobber as he let out a low chuckle. “It’s fine.” He leaned down to search through his bag, giving her a chance to look him over. The stranger was dressed in a charcoal overcoat and black pants and she noticed a glimpse of white at his collar, underneath a tattered red scarf that lay wrapped around his neck._

_“Are you from around here?” He suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He straightened up with a towel in hand._

_Her shoulders rolled into a shrug. “Kind of. I used to live here. Why?”_

_The smirk on his face surprised her as he shook his head. “Because I’ve never seen anyone in the city with a polar bear dog.”_

_She laughed and was about to reply when she was interrupted by a honk. From far away, Korra could only see a large waving hand. As the car neared them, Korra immediately recognizing the booming voice and her cheeks stretched into a grin at the sight. She peeked at the stranger and noticed the affectionate smile on display as he too faced the same direction._

_“Mako, big bro!” Bolin leapt out of the car and gathered the man in a strong hug. Korra watched them with amusement as ‘Mako’s’ face gradually lost color._

_Hearing a click of a door closing, she turned around and spotted her friend. “Asami!” She dropped her bag and ran to her, wrapping her friend in a tender hug. “I’ve missed you,” she murmured into her ear, the familiarity of home and friends made her feel lighter, more relaxed. It had been a long time._

_“I missed you too, Kor,” The heiress squeezed her tighter, before pulling away, a warm smile playing on her dark-stained lips. “I see you two have met.”_

_“You two who?” She asked, brows knitted in confusion._

_Asami stifled her giggle with a gloved hand, before pointing to the pair standing a few feet away. “That’s Mako, Bolin’s older brother.”_

_A minute later, the earthbender was dragging his brother over as the other man sputtered incoherently, stumbling along as his scarf billowed behind him. “Korra!” He flashed a sunny smile, before enveloping her in a hug as well._

_Then he waved his hands as if presenting her. “Introducing,” he strung out the word, mimicking an announcer voice, “Korra, maid of honor to Miss Asami Sato.”_

_“And this is Mako, best man and your partner-in-crime for the week.” He slapped his brother hard on the back, causing him to stagger forward as Mako shot him a dirty look._

_“Hi,” He extended a hand, the handsome smile on his face made her insides churn with what she didn’t know quite yet, but she had a feeling that she would enjoy it._

_She took his hand and met his gaze with her own smile, seeing his widen. “Hi.”_

\---

Her fingers seared his skin as they crawled up and down every inch of skin she could reach. His chest heaved against hers, hot skin not at all cooled, despite being pressed up against smooth silk. Curled strands of russet, tumbling from their pins, cascaded down her back as his fingers carelessly raked through to keep her mouth closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed as his hips bucked against hers, causing a muffled groan to freefall from his lips.

Somewhere along the way, his formerly crisp white shirt had become undone and the tailored dark brown vest unbuttoned by hurried fingers as her hands dove in to touch the pale span of his muscled chest, tracing each definition and curve. The hem of her gown was scrunched around her waist as his hands skimmed and explored the smooth skin that lay underneath. The desire between them soared to unbearable heights as it echoed in their frenzied movements and sang in their ears.

“We’ve been in here too long,” he whispered into her mouth.

“Don’t care,” she breathed, her voice strained as his tongue grazed the underside of her jaw. “It’s dessert time anyway. They’ll be too busy to notice us.”

“Good thing my dessert is already here,” his voice was hoarse, mouth sucking the side of her neck, tongue swirling over the reddened area.

Her fingers dragged through his hair, unraveling the neat comb over he had spent ages perfecting. “Corny,” A sweet sigh escaped as he rained soft kisses along her jaw.

The deep chuckle that followed her words sent a vibration across her skin, making her tremble with longing. “We have speeches to make,” he reminded her, swallowing her cry of pleasure as he cupped a soft mound, thumb rubbing the hardened nub.

“Then stop teasing and hurry up,” she growled impatiently, spinning them so that his back slammed against the wall of the closet and she leaned over him, yanking him down to her lips.

\---

_“Uh-vatar,” a velvety voice greeted her from behind. “Where’s the fire?”_

_She crossed her arms and ignored him until he strode up beside her, one hand tucked in a pocket. “Long time no see, Tahno.”_

_“You have a little drool there, sweetheart,” he said mockingly, turning to swipe at her chin with his thumb. She flinched, taking a step back, before rolling her eyes at the waterbender._

_“I don’t know what you mean.” If only Aang had been a good liar, then maybe Korra would have had a chance._

_He looked over her shoulder and spotted the focus of her attention sitting at a dinner table with his brother and Asami, laughter rung from the booth’s occupants as they chatted. She couldn’t help, but smile as she watched him fall back into pleasant ease with Asami and his brother. As if feeling her eyes on him, he looked over to where she stood at the bar, waiting for their drinks. He raised an eyebrow and she sent him a wink in response. Mako shook his head and smiled, before returning to the conversation._

_“Aww, our little heroine has her sights set on a boy,” he cooed, drawing out the last word in a singsong voice as he slung an arm around her, both of them now watching him. His free hand waved casually as he spoke. “He’s quite the looker.”_

_“So I have your approval?” Korra mocked a gasp as she leaned into his embrace._

_He lowered his mouth to her ear. “I hate to break it to you, Uh-vatar, but I think it’s a little late for that. You’re missing an earring and your skirt is on backwards,” he stage-whispered, before playfully slapping her behind._

_Pulling away, she smacked him upside the head, ignoring his wounded “My hair!” screech. “We didn’t_ do _anything.”She defended, fumbling to fix her skirt as he patted his hair, an irritated scowl on his face._

_“I’m sure you didn’t,” he rolled his eyes and made air quotation marks, “’do’ anything from the way you’re mentally undressing him right now.” Then he shot her a sneaky smirk. “A sexually satisfied Korra would’ve blown up a building and landed herself on the evening news by now.”_

_“Tahno!”_

_\---_

Technically, her dress was still on. Of course, the zipper was pulled all the way down, exposing her back and it was hiked up around her waist, but for all intents and purposes, it was still on her body. Despite her otherwise wishes, his clothes were mostly still on. He tilted her head back for easier access, his arms tightly around her, caging her curves between the wall and his hard body. She parted her teeth and he moved his tongue deep inside, plundering her mouth that tasted of sweet champagne.

Her head was thrown back against the wall as she bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans as her legs squeezed his waist, her muscles contracting around him, taunting and teasing his member. His face was tucked into the crook of her neck, his hoarse grunts rolling out, mixed with low groans that made her skin hum with desire. She bit down hard into his shoulder to muffle her shrieks of pleasure as smoldering arousal gathered in the pit of her stomach as he moved faster, deeper inside her.

His lips were pressed against her pulse point, tongue swirling and delving and pressing into her skin, moist from the hot air in the small closet. A shudder rippled through his body as his name tumbled wantonly from her swollen lips. Her spine arched into a curved arc as she fervently matched his thrusts, hips snapping against his. His hands gripped her thighs as he drove into her with long, hard strokes. Sweat rolled down his neck as her fingers were knotted in his thick hair.

He breathed her in deeply, tongue dipping along the valley between her breasts, licking the droplets that slid down. The most tempting little moan escaped her mouth as his length hit a specific spot, just as his mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her feverishly, swallowing her gasps. Every part of her body felt on fire, her heart thundered in her ears and the heat between them became dangerously volatile.

\---

_Mako flinched when he felt a foot teasingly creep up his thigh. Lifting his head from his food, he shot a disapproving glare across the table to where Korra sat in front of him. Glancing out of his peripherals, he noticed that none of the other guests at the rehearsal dinner had noticed the not-so-subtle head jerking movement she was making, before he gently kicked her in the shin, eyes narrowed as he gave her a firm head shake._

_She rolled her eyes, before a mischievous light appeared in her blue eyes and knowing her, he felt his skin crawl with a nervous edge as she leaned forward, propping her head on a fist._

_It might have started out innocent enough at the spontaneous dinner he had suggested to welcome her back to Republic City, but after the engaged couple had to make excuses to leave, somehow his hand had ended up her skirt and his tongue shoved down her throat in the back of her Satomobile, a gift from Asami for the duration of her stay. And some would say that was when everything went downhill._

_He had never known anyone quite like her. And being a pro-bender had led him all around the world as it were. Somehow, he mused, maybe it was a special quality that was only instilled in the Avatar herself that drew him like a moth to a flame. She ignited his soul like no other and he was hard pressed to stay away._

_Her laughter was loud and obnoxious, the way her eyes would bulge out and on occasion, a few adorable snorts would flare out her nose. But the way it bounced all over the room, boldly tucking into the walls and crevices of his heart, making it beat faster than Naga could ever run. The way her smile spread across her face, defining dimples and laughter lines, making it hard for him not to smile at her happiness. The way the sprinkle of freckles on her dark skin would light up with a rosy tint whenever she was given a compliment or acts of kindness by random strangers, the affection he noted on their faces for their Avatar. And the way the flecks of azure and violet in her eyes shined like the glittering shores of Yue Bay under the luminescent moon._

_Spirits, she was beautiful._

_Sometimes he wondered how he had never met her before. After all, Bolin had been dating Asami for years before he finally proposed and Korra’s reputation was legendary. But then he supposed that between his job description and her duties, maybe it was the interference of higher beings that finally drew them together now. Maybe it was kismet._

_When Asami had invited her best friend to take a walk-through at the Sato mansion as they decided on the wedding decorations and where everything else should be, Korra had had no idea he would be there as well. The minute she stepped out to give the heiress some privacy for her phone call, he had hauled her into a locked room and there had been a repeat performance of the previous night._

_The next day had been packed with maid of honor obligations and seeing as how Korra had not been in the city in a long time, Bolin had volunteered Mako to help with the idea of letting them get to know each other better before the wedding. His little brother had good intentions, but by then, Mako already knew Korra_ very _well. At the bakery, they had made out in the bathroom. At the florist, he had made her scream his name after feigning that they had gotten locked out in the back. And when she had to go shopping for a dress due to an unfortunate accident with the one she already packed (involving him), he was certain that what they did in the dressing room was temptingly close to sex. It was unfortunate (for him, but he supposed fortunate for the rest of the store) that Korra was too loud for her own good._

_It probably wasn’t a good idea for the Avatar, of all people he had to be so intimately acquainted with, to be caught with her pants around her ankles and his head between her legs._

_Without looking up, he could feel her gaze impaling his front and he swallowed hard at the intensity of it. Mako could feel his steadfast resolve crumbling like the brick wall Korra had destroyed in one of their lust-filled trysts. His hands grew sweaty as he desperately tried to maintain his composure, but he could feel her triumphant smirk when his fork suddenly clattered to the plate. Her eyes bore into him as he practically inhaled the water in his glass. But the cold liquid did nothing for his overheated body._

_“Mako, how did your fitting go?” Asami asked from a few seats away, flattening the napkin on her lap as her fiancé slid pieces of seal jerky from her plate to his own._

_“It went great,” Korra piped up helpfully, shooting him a knowing side glance. “You really know how to pick a snazzy suit, Asami,” She grinned, eyes sparkling as she took a sip of her wine._

_His future sister-in-law tilted her head in acknowledgement of the compliment, viridian eyes glancing from Korra to Mako, before she turned back to say something to Bolin._

_When they had stepped into the temple earlier that day, Korra had no regard for its religious sanctity as she forcefully towed him into a private room. When he had tried to argue that this was holy land and that they really,_ really _should not be doing indecent things anywhere near the spirits, Korra had simply shrugged off his excuses and said, “Well, the spirits shouldn’t have picked_ me _as the Avatar then.”_

_And when he tried to pull her away, she had resolutely stood her ground. “Mako, I’m the Avatar. I have the spirits’ blessing. This is one of their sanctuaries,” Her face promised of wicked intentions and Mako could feel all the objection in his body fly out the window. “That’s basically an okay that I can ‘borrow’ whatever I want or need.”_

_Then she tugged his scarf down, putting him at eye level with her and flashed a predatory smirk as her eyes swept up and down his body. “And right now, I need you.”_

_Mako knew then and there that he would never be able to let go of Avatar Korra._

\---

An hour later, the zipper of her dress had been zipped back up, the wrinkles smoothed and her hair, which resembled a bird’s nest afterwards, had been tamed into a decent looking coif (though Korra could already imagine the look of horror on Asami’s face). Her makeup was hanging on by a thread, but at least she hadn’t worn a lot. After grudgingly putting back on her heels, she pulled down the hemline of her dress, and picked up the bouquet. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she checked over his appearance.

Belt had been looped and buckled, chest and stomach covered once again and while his vest hung casually open, Mako probably still looked better than her considering his appearance hadn’t taken hours of careful application and selection. His tie lay undone around his neck as he finished buttoning his dress shirt. Cupping her face, he placed chaste kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and lips for the last time.

She inhaled sharply, stomping down her want for more. “Don’t start,” he warned with a teasing smile, noticing how her eyes had squeezed shut, breathing just a little bit harder.

“Then stop seducing me,” she hissed in response, a pout forming as she lightly punched his arm.

In hindsight, she should have known that any physical contact between them was the catalyst to all their abrupt escapades. Sometimes, all it took was one look and the air around them seemed to crackle with electricity. She found herself shoved against the door, his lips hungrily crushed against hers and hands wandered all over. One leg was hitched around his waist as his calloused hands grazed a burning path up her thighs, her fingers twining through his hair. The irresistible pull between them rekindled as his arousal rubbed against hers.

Adrenaline pumped in their veins and desire sung in their kisses. Heavy panting filled the room as she rocked against his hips, eager to produce more of the delicious friction. Neither of them noticed the sudden light dawning in the closet or the figure that took a step into the doorway, his gaze catching in the back corner and subsequently, on them.

“I knew it!” A gleeful shout sprang them apart, though not as quickly as they had hoped considering their complicated positions required untangling.

Well, he hadn’t _really_ known, but he had his suspicions. Bolin stood before them, amusement and surprise dangling on his face as he surveyed the spectacle in front of him, shoulders shaking with barely concealed laughter. The rumpled clothes. The messy hair. The smudged lipstick. The simple stench of sex in the air.

His brother and the Avatar. The best man and the maid of honor. It was so cliché and yet so hilariously perfect. He had wondered what Asami had been talking about when she detected a hint of something going on between them after the day they met, but he had thought nothing of it except to keep a closer eye on them.

The two barely knew each other. How could something happen in only a week?

But his wife was right. He would catch a glimpse of Mako often smiling or laughing around Korra, how his amber eyes came alive whenever he was near her, like she had lit a fire in him. It was something Bolin had never really seen in his older brother in all the years they had lived together.

In Korra, Asami had noticed how her best friend seemed to revert back into a teenage girl with the way she blushed and was so nervous and shy around the firebender. Being the Avatar since she was four had never truly given Korra the opportunity to experience real love. And as his fiancé made her observations to him, he couldn’t help, but hope that it was true.

 “Uh, hey, Bo—“ Mako began weakly, one hand scratching the back of his head, but his little brother silenced him with a look and a lifted eyebrow, as if to say, “You gonna try it?”

“You two have been doing each other all week, haven’t you?” The quick glance they shared was more than enough to confirm his suspicions. “You just met! What in Agni’s name is going on here?”

“Um…” She tried to speak as she kneeled to pick up the abandoned bouquet, but Bolin saw how their eyes met for a brief second - Korra’s face softening at the sight of him and the slight upward curvature of Mako’s lips. And he wondered. Had they fallen in love in only five days?

“You know, we’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Bolin started, pressing both hands in his pockets. “We thought maybe there was a last minute issue with the honeymoon or something, but here you two are - ready to undress each other in the back of a closet on the happiest day of your brother’s _and_ your best friend’s lives,” His words struck them and they looked at him with guilt on their faces.

Though he rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, a wide grin stretched from cheek to cheek. He bounded over and grabbed both of them in a bone-crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you guys,” He whispered into both of their ears, the affection in his voice evident.

“The speeches are about to start and I expect _both_ of you there, clothes on,” He pulled away to eye each person sternly. “Or I’m telling Asami that you two screwed each other on top of her favorite boots.” Two sets of eyes widened exponentially, making the earthbender laugh out loud.

As he headed towards the door, whistling merrily to himself, he couldn’t help, but throw one last remark over his shoulder. “By the way, red is a good color on you, bro!” And he ducked the fireball that came blasting out, smoothly shutting the door behind him.

The couple looked at each other, sharing a secretive smile between them. Korra looped her fingers around his belt and tugged his hips to hers. Cupping her backside, Mako lowered his head to drink her in, slowly, sweetly, effortlessly. Her heart swelled at the feel of his tongue lazily, playfully brushing against hers and the rhythmic pattern of his heart thumping rapidly under her palm.

\---

_Three years later:_

“I feel like we’ve been here before,” Bolin remarked dryly as he stood in the open doorway, arms crossed. Green eyes sparkled with mirth when he saw the groom and bride jump apart.


End file.
